


Last Goodbye

by AutisticWriter



Series: Pride Month 2018 [30]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Claire (Professor Layton), Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Hershel Layton, Bisexual Male Character, Canonical Character Death, Crying, F/M, Ficlet, Goodbyes, Heavy Angst, Intersex, Intersex Hershel Layton, Kissing, No Dialogue, Prompt Fill, Unwound Future, pride month, prompt 30: last goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Hershel and Claire say goodbye.





	Last Goodbye

He lost Claire. Through a truly amazing chance of fate, he got her back.

And now he is going to lose her all over again.

As Hershel stares at the woman he loves so much, he wills himself not to cry. Gentlemen don’t cry.

However, it is so difficult. He already had to grieve for Claire once before, and he will soon have to do it again.

He thinks about their relationship, about how he and Claire just seemed perfect for each other. He thinks about their first date, their first miss, the day they both came out as bisexual and Hershel stammered out that he is intersex and they kissed and planned to go to a pride parade, the day Claire got him his wonderful hat… and his eyes sting.

And then it happens. Claire’s form starts to fade and he realises that she is going to go. And he does the most un-gentlemanly: he starts to cry.

Hershel sobs and pleads with Claire, begging her not to leave, but they both know it is futile. She can’t stay any longer.

Claire presses a kiss to his face and walks away… and she is gone.

And as tears spill from his eyes, Hershel removes his hat. He loved her so much, and she is gone. Again.


End file.
